


Daffodil

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst and Humor, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Iwaizumi reflects on his time with Oikawa.  Oikawa reflects on the edibility of a daffodil.Haikyuu Halloweek Day 2: Aliens





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allihearisradiogaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614684) by [allihearisradiogaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga). 



> AAAAAAAND here's day 2 lmao. This is just a quick drabble for my friend allihearisradiogaga and his IwaOi Alien Flower Shop au, "Zinnia" which I encourage all of you to read. I hope you enjoy this my dude. I kinda spoiled all of the best lines already but that's just how it be sometimes.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads/comments/kudoses my work. You all are great, and I appreciate the support. Enjoy!

"Are you sure I can't eat this one?"

Iwaizumi didn't look up from the bouquet he was working on as he replied, "I'm positive, Oikawa."

He could hear the pout in the alien's voice as he replied, "You're not even looking at what I'm holding."

Iwaizumi counted from ten backwards.  Bring Oikawa around to the shop again, Hanamaki had said.  It'll be fine, Hanamaki had said.  Where was Hanamaki when Iwaizumi needed him?  Oh, right.  Hanamaki was taking an extended lunch break and definitely not looking after the alien like he said he would.  Hanamaki only wanted Oikawa in the shop because he wanted a repeat of the tongue incident with a customer.  With a sigh, Iwaizumi turned around.  Oikawa was cradling a potted daffodil in his hands, twisting the pot around as he inspected the bright yellow flower.

"Oikawa, what have I said about eating the flowers in the shop?" Iwaizumi asked.

"You asked me not to eat the flowers in your shop," Oikawa replied, still examining the flower.

"Exactly, so could you please put the daffodil back where you found it?"

Oikawa finally looked up from the daffodil.  There was an odd gleam of defiance in his eyes, but he nonetheless returned the pot to where he found it.  Iwaizumi hoped Oikawa remembered the last time he had tried to eat one of Iwaizumi's plants, when he had tried to bite Iwaizumi and swallow the flower at the same time.  They'd both learned something that day – Oikawa learned that petunias were definitely on the list of plants he wasn't allowed to eat, and Iwaizumi learned how to perform the Heimlich maneuver on an alien.

"There, the plant has been returned to its original position.  Satisfied, Iwa-chan?"

"Immensely, now, can you go find something quiet to do?  We'll leave as soon as Maki's back."

Oikawa let out a quiet huff.  He sat on the floor, staring up at the daffodil.  Silence descended on the shop, and Iwaizumi returned to his work.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Iwaizumi was impressed with how well Oikawa was adjusting to life on Earth.  He was a remarkably fast learner, and was quite the charmer; there seemed to be an influx of customers whenever Oikawa was in the shop.  Iwaizumi had taught him how to put bouquets together with very few floral casualties.  Every time he finished a bouquet, he'd present it to Iwaizumi with a flourish, all smiles and hopeful looks.  Iwaizumi was oddly proud.  If only a little worried about the possibility of abandonment.

It had crossed Iwaizumi's mind more than once that Oikawa was temporary.  He didn't know if Oikawa was going to leave as soon as his space ship was repaired, or if Oikawa had even been making repairs to his space ship.  Hell, maybe Oikawa would just grow bored of Iwaizumi and leave for another, more interesting earthling.  Iwaizumi hated to admit it, but he was scared of the possibility of Oikawa leaving one day.

"Iwa-chan, your muscles seem to be tensing for some reason," Oikawa said, cutting into Iwaizumi's internal monologue.  "Are you exhibiting distress?"

Iwaizumi turned on his stool.  Oikawa was cradling the daffodil again, but his focus was on Iwaizumi entirely.

Iwaizumi shook his head.  "No, I'm okay.  I'm just thinking."

Oikawa studied Iwaizumi for a moment.  He got to his feet and crossed the room to Iwaizumi.  He reached out and ruffled Iwaizumi's hair, a little rougher than necessary, but Iwaizumi appreciated the effort.  All the while, he still cradled the daffodil in one hand.

"I believe that you humans have an idiom about living in the moment," Oikawa said.  "I think they call it 'YO-LO'.  I suggest you follow it."

Iwaizumi had no idea where Oikawa learned that one from, but he decided to let it slide; it was a touching gesture, after all.

"Thanks Oikawa, I appreciate it," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa beamed before turning around and walking away with the daffodil.  Iwaizumi really did appreciate Oikawa's kind words, even if he did have to have a talk with Hanamaki about teaching Oikawa outdated slang.

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Iwaizumi heard a quiet slurping sound.

"Oikawa?"

There was a pause before he heard a response.

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"Stop eating my plants, you extraterrestrial asshole."


End file.
